


Related

by DiYunho



Category: DCU, Joker - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom, The Joker dcu - Fandom, joker DCU
Genre: Affection, Angst and Feels, Awkward Romance, Brotherly Affection, Childhood Memories, Complicated Relationships, Denial of Feelings, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Growing, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Joker - Freeform, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Name Changes, Post-Wedding, Promises, Public Display of Affection, Regret, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Seduction, Slow Romance, Step-siblings, The Joker - Freeform, The Joker Jared Leto, The Joker Suicide Squad, The Joker dcu, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiYunho/pseuds/DiYunho
Summary: Nobody knows where The Joker and the woman that is always with him came from. There are rumors on whom you might be: his sister, step sister, half-sister, girlfriend, wife…  That’s all they are: speculations, because there is no way a living soul could trace the truth; you made sure of that.





	Related

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on Wattpad and Tumblr under the same blog name: DiYunho.

J was 7 and you were 11 when your dad and his mom got married. They were both important leaders in the New York mob, not the best parents ever but they couldn’t help it. At first you didn’t like him, but seeing he’s not going anywhere,he kind of grew on you.

** You hear the faint knock in the door that won’t stop.

“Sis, sis, open up please…” and you know he won’t go away even if you pretend to be asleep. You get out of bed and crack the door open just to see him standing there, looking tired.

“Can I sleep with you, please?” he rubs his eyes, yawning.

“Again?” you whisper, opening the door wider so he can come in. “You’re 7, not a little baby. Why can’t you stay in your room?”

“I don’t like to sleep alone,” he gets under the covers, turning so he can face you as you tuck him in.

You sigh, lifting up your shoulders, resigned on the fact you can’t get rid of him:

“Close your eyes and go to sleep.”

“I can’t if you’re not by me…” he sniffles.

“Go to sleep, it’s 1 in the morning. Close one eye…(and you slowly close one of his eyelids)…then the other…(and you close his other eyelid)…and don’t think of anything else but your pretty sister.”

He giggles and moves closer to you.

“Sis, why don’t you have blue eyes like mine?”

“Because we’re not really brother and sister, you are old enough to understand that, right? Even if we were, the chances of both of us getting blue eyes would be really slim. Why, you don’t like my green eyes?”

“I do,” he mumbles, cuddling to your body and finally winding down.

** After a few months he broke his left arm. Since your parents are ever hardly around, you kind of have to watch him. Of course he wants to sleep in your bed all the time, especially since he’s in pain and he needs someone to feel sorry for him.

“It really hurts,” he complains, tossing on pins and needles.

“You were just given your medication, it should work soon; have patience. Maybe this will teach you not to jump from high places…yes?” you admonish him, caressing his casted arm and trying to soothe the pain.

“When I grow up, I’ll make you Queen,” he suddenly decides after finding a comfortable spot on the pillow.

“Queen of what?” you snort, amused at his silly games.

“Queen of…everything,” he smiles, embarrassed, because he doesn’t really know what he’s talking about.

“Wow, am I in luck or what?” you roll your eyes, scoffing. “Now try to rest. Close your eyes and don’t think of anything else but your pretty sister, OK?”

** The loud thud wakes you up and you see J all over the floor in the pale light of the fireplace.

“Dammit!” he gathers himself up and closes the window, aggravated at his own stupidity.

“What are you doing here? I want to be alone!” you start ranting, annoyed he followed you at the hideout. “And why can’t you use the door?! You have the key.”

“I like the window better,” he shivers, taking his shoes and jacket off and crawling in bed.

You let out a loud scream when he snuggles by you.

“Jesus, you’re so cold!”

“Warm me up then,” he tries to touch your hands and you kick him.

“No, you’re too cold! Go to the other side of the bed.”

“No way, I’m freezing; come on, let me warm up, you have your cozy PJ’s on,” he pleads and you decide to give in because he’s only going to get more annoying if you don’t.

“God, you’re irritating! I thought you will stay with your girlfriend,” you remind him since he ruined your solitude plans.

“I was going to but she broke up with me tonight and you know I can’t sleep alone.”

“Jeez, you’re 16! You really have to get over it! That’s why you came to bother me?!” you kind of yell, wanting to yank the blanket of him. “Why did she break up with you, huh? What did you do this time?”

“Nothing, she said she likes someone else,” he pouts and the disappointed look on his face makes you tense.

“No way! Who would prefer another guy over a handsome dude such as yourself?” you try to cheer him up because his story rubs you the wrong way.

“Exactly my thoughts,” he takes a deep breath, starting to get comfortable. “Now I can’t sleep anyway, I’m too worked up about it.”

“Just go to sleep, close your eyes and don’t think of anything else but your pretty sister,” you try the old strategy and you both start laughing in the same time.

“I wonder if it still works,” he chuckles, doing as asked and you don’t say anything anymore. In 10 minutes he’s out and you slowly get up so you won’t wake him. You have a plan.

The next day he found out that his ex’s house burned to the ground while he was at the hideout.

“Thank God she wasn’t there,” he lifts his chin up, studying your reaction.

“Yes, aren’t we all grateful for that?” you talk through your clenched teeth, pretending to be preoccupied with the documents on your desk.

“Y/N, did you do that?” J bluntly asks and your short reply brings a huge smirk on his face:

“Nobody screws with my baby brother.”

** When you find out your boyfriend is cheating on you it isn’t pretty. J is 18 and you are 22. You got pretty drunk and he keeps you company all night, watching movies with you. You lean on his abs watching TV, eating chocolate cake and crying, then laughing, crying some more, a whole mess.

“I never had anybody using me as a table before,” he confesses, ticklish at your touch as you try to get the crumbs and eat them.

“That jerk cheated on me,” you keep on repeating, distressed, not listening to him. “I need another drink, can you fetch me one?” you wipe your tears, moving so he can get up.

“Sure will, here, put your head on my pillow; I’ll be right back, OK?”

“OK…” you surprisingly agree and by the time he’s back with the drink you’re out cold.

“I really need to take a shower and wash the stupid cake away,” J huffs, placing a blanket on you. “And then you’ll have revenge,” he kisses your forehead, upset to see you in this state. “Ewww sis, you stink like a distillery,” he crinkles his nose, getting away fast.

The next day you found out your ex was the victim of a hit and run.

“…both legs broken, in very bad shape, almost died. He’s lucky to be alive,” you tell J, carefully watching him because you have your suspicions.

“A-ha, he’s one lucky guy,” he grunts, antagonized, scribbling on his map.

“J, did you do that?” you inquire and his answer makes you grin:

“Nobody messes with my sister.”

** After 3 years both your parents were killed in a heist. Something that should have been a simple mission turned into tragedy because most likely there was a snitch among your henchmen. Three weeks later J showed up at the hideout, visibly disturbed.

“We need to go, now, we’ll just take the money,” he urges you, frantically taking the boxes of cash out of the closet and dumping them in duffle bags.

“Go where? This is our town…What’s going on?” you go and take his hand and he stops, biting on his cheek.

“Do you trust me?” he growls, grabbing your shoulders and shaking you.

“Of course I do, you know that.”

“Then we need to get out of here, it’s not safe. We don’t exist anymore, do you hear me? We’re dead. We don’t exist,” he whispers, looking you in the eyes.

“What are you talking about?” you tilt your head, getting anxious. “What’s going on?”

He doesn’t respond, just takes his knife out of the pocket and cuts his right palm, taking yours and cutting it the same before you can object.

“Auch, what are you doing?!” you whine when he presses his cut on yours, blood dripping on the floor from both wounds.

“Now we’re somebody else, me and you don’t exist anymore, understood?”

You just nod in agreement, intrigued at his behavior.

“Go wash your hand,” he finally lets you go, “we need to leave right now.”

** You moved to Gotham and never looked back, never talked about it again, that’s how much you trusted him. It took 9 years to build your underworld empire and it wasn’t easy, but you finally owned the damn town. Nobody knows where The Joker and the woman that is always with came from. There are rumors on whom you might be: his sister, step sister, half-sister, girlfriend, wife…That’s all they are: speculations, because there is no way a living soul could trace the truth, you made sure of that. Both completely changed your appearance and who you were; the only things that remind you of your old selves are his blue eyes and your green ones. Your long hair is always bright purple with neon green highlights and his is always green with a few purple strands to match yours.

When you turned 34 it was a huge party because J also celebrated his 30th. You always pick a random day each year for your birthdays because you don’t want anybody to know the real dates.

** After the reception you disappeared. J knows why and doesn’t like it. He waits for a little bit, then just barges in your bedroom at the right moment, startling your boyfriend:

“Y/N, we have an emergency!,” he growls, watching the guy still holding you and having the nerve to still continue to unzip your dress. “OUT!” the Joker snarls, taking another step towards you, panting.

Since you don’t show any sign of indignation, Evan lets you go, intrigued:

“Are you really going to let him interrupt us again?!”

“You heard him, OUT!” you snap. “He always comes first; you know that, so get out.”

“If you don’t take my side this time, I’m not coming back,” he threatens and you snicker for a few seconds before you glare at him, trying to control your rage:

“He said OUT!!!!” you scream and watch Evan storm out, annoyed you don’t care. J fell silent, happy at his victory, not that he doubted for a second.

“Zip me up!” you tell and turn around so J can do it. “What’s the emergency? Where are we going?” you impatiently ask, starting to collect your guns from around the room. He waits for a few more moments before answering:

“I’m craving sweets, bake something for me.”

“Are you serious?!” you stop your movement, and he savors your reaction, entertained. “I missed on getting laid because you want something sweet?!”

“Well, duh, yeah, it’s an emergency,” The Joker smiles, pleased with himself.

“I hate you!” you fakely cry, outraged and wanting to laugh in the same time. “I really hate you!”

“This could be easily avoided if you would just consider what I’ve asked so many times,” he stares at you, hoping for a positive outcome.

“You’re my brother so it’s a bad idea,” you pass your fingers through your hair, not wanting to talk about it.

“Might I remind you we’re not really related ?” he wants to explain for the hundredth time and you cut him off:

“What do you want me to bake you?”

** You decide to pay him back so you wait until he has his girl over and after carefully calculating your timing, you kick the door open and the bimbo screams, alarmed. She gets off him, struggling to pull her bra straps up.

“Are you decent, Mister J?” you take a deep breath, noticing he’s shirtless. “Something terrible happened, I need you this instant! Get the hell OUT!” you bark at the bimbo, delighted you have a chance to ruin his fun.  
The girl is confused until J jumps out of bed and pushes her outside the bedroom:

“She said get out, are you deaf?!” he slams the door behind her, quickly turning towards you: “What is it? What’s the rush?”

You step in front of him with a worried look on your face and calmly show him your pinky:

“Like I said, something terrible happened: I broke a nail.”

His mouth opens and he glances at you, grinding his silver teeth, debating if he should have a temper tantrum or not.

“You suck!” he snickers, kicking you in the shin and you laugh, loving the fact that you were able to get even.

** Later that night The Joker sneaks in your room and watches you sleep for a while before he gets in your bed.

“I can’t sleep Y/N, you ruined my date,” he elbows you so you can wake up. You are tired and still tipsy from the few drinks you had and don’t even bother to react much.

“Just close your eyes and don’t think of anything else but your pretty sister,” you smile at the memory and you watch as his face gets really close to yours.

“You’re not my sister…” he reaches for your lips and kisses you.

“Stop it,” you frown and back out a bit.

“You’re not my sister…” J pulls you in his arms and kisses you again.

“Would you stop it? What got into you?” you try to fight him but he won’t let you talk or escape his embrace. “Stop it… please?” you manage to mutter but don’t sound very convincing.

** When you open your eyes he’s still there and you panic while remembering bits and pieces from the previous night.

“J, why are we naked?” you ask even if you know the answer. You get out of bed, putting on your lacy robe and shake him. “ J, why are we naked?”

He just growls and turns on his other side:

“Lemme sleep, you kept me up all night…” he protests, covering his head with the blanket.

You don’t give up and uncover him:

“Why are we naked?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” he stretches and his grin disappears when he sees your teary eyes. “What’s wrong ?” he gets on the side of the bed and signals you to come sit in his lap.

“This is the most stupid thing we ever did and we did a lot of them,” you whimper, doing as asked and he cups your face, forcing you to look at him.

“I’m really not your brother, stop freaking out, hm?”

“This is bad, so bad…” you keep on repeating, upset.

“It wasn’t bad at all, Doll, not at all,” he brushes his lips on your neck and imitates you, moaning: “ Oh J, don’t stop…Oh my God, J, yes!”

“Shush, you’re making it worse…” you pinch his arm, not really knowing what to do at this point.

“You know, what’s one stupid thing added to the others?,” he winks, hoping you’ll relax soon. “Did you ever wonder why you never liked any of my girlfriends and why I never liked any of your boyfriends?” J holds you tighter as he asks the question. “There is only one more stupid thing left to do in order to top what we did last night. You know what I’m talking about, what I always wanted to hear for years…I rather have you annoy me than someone else,” he rests his chin on your shoulder, biting his lower lip. Since you don’t answer he continues: “Yes then?”

You sigh and since he didn’t really hear a denial coming from you, he widely smiles, satisfied:

“My beautiful Doll, didn’t I promise I’ll make you Queen one day?”

** You enter the VIP room just in time to see the new girl nonchalantly placing herself in The Joker’s lap as he looks at her, intrigued. He notices you and chuckles; Y/N takes a deep breath and places his drink she went after on the small glass table by the armchair.

“Move!” you tell her and she gets on J’s left knee, not realizing what she’s up against. One of those stupid, oblivious bimbos that won’t live too long in this world. You get on his right knee and he wraps his hand around your waist, waiting for you to snap. J caresses your back with a devious smirk and the girl can’t even take it as a last warning.

“You like Mister J?” you seductively blink, tracing his jaw line with your finger. “Isn’t he handsome?” you roughly kiss him, aroused. Once you part from his lips, you glance at her, resting your forehead on his. “Wanna kiss him too?”

“Could I?” she excitedly smiles, looking at both of you.

“Oh, yes, she loves to share me,” The Joker rolls his eyes, fully aware of the opposite.

The girl leans over and you cover his mouth just in time; she ends up kissing your knuckles.

“You would dare??!!” you instantly lose it, your chest going up and down so fast it finally worries her. She stares at your wedding ring and still has the nerve to open her mouth:

“But I thought you said…”

You don’t let her finish. You punch her as hard as you can; since J is not holding her she flies on her back, bumping her head on the silver floor and passes out.

“Oops, you made my Queen mad,” he laughs with all his heart, kicking the limp body.“You think she’s dead?”

“She’d better be or I’ll finish the job,” you grumble and he turns you around so you can straddle his lap and starts purring:

“Calm down, I’m all yours. Always was… you just had to say the words.”

** “Uhhh, I can’t sleep,” J sighs, yanking your arm.

You are dozing off with your head on his shoulder and faintly touch his cheek, searching for the eyes. You close one eyelid: ”Just go to sleep and,” (you close the other) ”don’t think of anything else except your pretty wife.”

“Well, that’s why I can’t sleep,” he confesses, pulling you on top of him. “Come on, let’s go another round, we gotta catch up for all the lost years.”

You start laughing, ticklish at the feeling of his lips all over your skin:

“Serves me right for being a Queen; I’ll never sleep again.”


End file.
